


Bad Sans shinanigins

by Shalink95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Killer!Sans Dust!Sans Cross!Sans Horror!Sans Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalink95/pseuds/Shalink95
Summary: In which Killer has the bright idea to raid everyone's panties.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bad Sans shinanigins

Killer was in the throne room with everyone else who had been summoned there by Nightmare. He was bored and everyone seemed to want to argue with him about something. He stopped listening a few minutes ago, scratching his ear with his pinky. There was a big sigh as Nightmare put his face in his hands and dismissed everyone. It was only when Killer was leaving as he passed Cross’s room, they guy had conveniently forgotten to close his door. Killer peaked inside and grinned as he watched the hybrid skeleton getting dressed, Cross tossed aside his underwhere which was...i sware to fucking stars...black and white flower patterned panties. Killer couldn't help it, Cross had his back turned to the door and the knife loving skeleton snuck inside...and snatched up the panties for a better look later, he then left and waited. After a moment there was a distressed ruffling sound as Cross finally realized that they were gone. Killer chuckled and pocketed his loot as he headed on towards his room. Then it struck him, this could be a way to KILL the boredom. He grinned wider, as the black tar dripping down his face seemed to increase. He hurried off to find his next target before Cross alerted everyone about his ‘predicament’. 

His next target would be Horror, the starving food-loving maniac wasn't in his room at the time Killer used his knife to pry the lock open. He was searching through drawers filled with rotting pieces of dead bodies that he hid away so he wouldn't get in trouble with Nightmare, though in one drawer there seemed to be a pair of panties with a big picture of corn on the crotch. Killer shrugged and snatched up his second prize as his trophy, as he was exciting he ended up nearly bumping into the big guy, uh oh, he looked angry~  
“Hey there Horor, the local oreo wanted to talk to you, he wouldn’t tell me why but i figured i’d let myself in to find you.”  
Horror grunted and the big guy simply turned and started walking away without another word...Killer couldn’t believe that actually worked...so he moved on to his next pore target.

Dust’s room was trickier, Killer had to be careful because the guy could be a little off his rocker, one wrong step and he would be spending the night washing out knife wounds among other affected areas. Killer knocked on the door and waited...there was no answer, no sound coming from the room and no signs that Dust had even made it back to the room. So Killer once again used his knife to slip the lock open. The room was dark upon entering and smelled like pumpkin spice latte. Killer flipped on the light and immediately regretted it, sitting on the bed cross legged was Dust who looked at him with those half amused half crazed eyelights.  
“Hey Kills, now...what do you think you're doing in my room? I do believe i’ve told you before that entering this room had many...many consequences didn't it?”  
Killer didn't even say anything, he just flicked off the light again, causing Dust to growl in displeasure, Dust turned on the lights again to find Killer by his dresser holding a pair of purple panties with red lace and a little red bow on them.  
“Put. Those. Down. Now”  
Dust warned but Killer just grinned and tossed his knife at the light, it went out and Dust screamed in frustration as Killer got away with yet another pair of delicious smelling loot.

Killer had to enter this room from the window, no way in hell was he entering the bosses room through the door, he was sure to be caught and punished severely...not that he didn’t want that...but then it would ruin his fun little game he had going. Killer had to sift through the big pile of dirty laundry, he knew exactly what he was looking for when he heard gentle breathing from the bed. Killer carefully looked over to see Nightmare sleeping on the bed rather peacefully, he must've been tired from all the stress everyone was causing him...Killer couldn’t help but pause to think about climbing over him and giving his boss some ‘stress relief’ but he had to finish his little game, maybe he would hang all of these up in his room as trophies~ Killer pulled the last prise out of the pile of dirty boxers...a thong with a blue crescent moon on it...oh yes...there was no way in hell he was going to be giving this one back. He turned and pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the goop covered monster before sneaking out the window again and shutting it tight. It was a total victory as he headed back to his room to roll around in his spoils...too bad when he got there...he would find a very angry group of skeletons...who were never going to let him forget the day...that he panty raided the entire castle.

end

**Author's Note:**

> After everything was said and done, it was easy to figure out that Killer had stollen everyone's panties, they all came to an agreement and fucked him into immobilization.


End file.
